Life.5 Unholy Light vs. Sight
Life.5 Unholy Light vs. Sight I was standing between nun Afanasiia and devil Trianna. Trianna was staring at me with a confident smile, and there was something else in that smile of hers, but something tells me that I didn't want to know what it is. Trianna Na'amah, she was playing with a little orb of demonic power in her fingers while looking at me. "A human that can use demonic power, but I can tell it's not through the use of a Sacred Gear. You're clearly completely human. You've really caught my interest, which rarely ever happens. Tell me, how can you use this Unholy Light?" "Wish I knew." "Oh, is this by any chance the first time you ever used it. Interesting. I've never been this interested in a man before. I think I'm falling in love." She was wiggling while hugging herself. I don't know why, but I couldn't get my eyes off of her chest. It might be smaller than Arya's, but that didn't change the fact that her breasts were still quite large. She even has very nice curves. Actually, she's kind of se… what am I thinking!? This is the enemy! I can't have those kind of thoughts about the enemy! After I cleared by mind, I looked straight at Trianna. I then, following my instincts, summoned another spear of dark light. "I don't know why you want Afanasiia, but I won't let you take her." "Oh my, this is just like a fairy tale story; a hero defending a young and beautiful maiden from the evil devil. This is getting my heart pumping really fast. Well then, let's start writing our little story, hero." With that, she started to rapid fire magic bullets at me. I, grabbing Afanasiia, jumped to the left, just barely dogging her attack. I then threw my spear at her again, but she simple stepped to the side, easily dogging my attack. I then created another spear and attacked again, only for the same thing to happen. This continued for what seemed like forever. In fact, it was going on for so long that she started to do a dance. She really is cu… stop thinking that! Summoning a new spear, I stepped a good distance away from Afanasiia and looked at Trianna. "Are you going to do anything? All you've been so far is dodging." "It's fine. It's not like you can hit me anyways. I can see everything." Those eyes of hers stared to glow a bit, and, as I stared at them, something started to enter my mind and I spoke them out. "Na'amah, also known as the Mother of Divination. She's a devil whose origins are completely unknown, but it is known that she has some sort of connection with the devil Lilith. People even went as far as to say that Na'amah was something like another aspect of Lilith." Trianna frowned. "That's common knowledge to my clan. We were highly respected during the Old Maou era, even among the 72 Pillars. Among the Extra Demons, our clan was second only to the Lucifuge clan. The right hand of Lilith herself. What about it?" "Mother of Divination. In other words, the first foreteller. She had the power to see into the future. That's the power of the Na'amah clan. Future Sight." Trianna clapped her hands. "And first place goes to little James! That's right. I don't read minds. I don't need to. I can just take a peek into the future and learn what it is that I need. You know, like, let's say, where and when you're going to attack. As long as I can do this, I don't see myself losing to anyone. And, once I become an Ultimate-Class Devil, even Sirzechs Gremory won't be able to defeat me." I don't know who this is Sirzechs person is, but, if she needs to be an Ultimate-Class Devil to beat him, even though she can see into the future, he must be powerful. But, right now that doesn't matter to me. All I care about is protecting the extremely beautiful Afana… stop it! Don't have those kind of thoughts about a holy nun! God will kill me! Why am I even having those kind of thoughts!? Just what is going on here!? I would try and figure this out, but, I don't have the time right now. So, instead, I threw my spear at her again, but she didn't move. It sailed right by her. "Throwing it a little to my left, huh? If you already know that I can see into the future, why do that?" "Just making sure I guessed right and you didn't lie." Still don't know how I knew about her ancestor, but, well, that doesn't matter right now. I needed to keep my mind of this battle. Let's see. What can I do to finish this? Spears don't seem to work, and devils have higher physical abilities then humans (don't know how I know that), so close combat is out. I need long distance attacks. Hmm, let's try this. I held out both of my hands and reformed the dark light into a dark bow. I then created a dark light arrow and fired it at Trianna. It can travel faster than simply throwing a spear. I don't care how far ahead she can see into the future. It can't help her if she can't react fast enough. In other words, the faster I can make my attack, the better of a change I have on hitting her. Arya's dark lightning is preferable for this, but she was unable to do it. It was obvious to me that she just concentrated on the power and not the speed. She might be a Satan, but I can tell she still has a long way to go. Anyways, as the arrow made its way towards Trianna, she jumped to the side, easily dodging my attack. She then looked at me with a smile. "Trying to use speed to take me down, huh? Not a bad idea, but not the first time someone thought about that. Even for a knight, it'd take, at the very least, a High-Class Devil, and even then, it's not a guarantee that it'd work. Honestly, the Bael clan can keep on saying that their Power of Destruction is the greatest, but, in my eyes, it's not all the great. The Na'amah clan's Future Sight is #1." She then stretched out her body, and I couldn't help but stare at her big breasts. Even if we're enemies, I can't help but be attracted to… knock it off! Why is my mind always having perverted thoughts now!? Just what is going on with me? Putting my concerns aside, I prepared to summon another dark light arrow. Trianna, probably bored with playing around with me, pointed her finger at me, preparing to fire off a magic bullet, but had a complicated look on her face. "I know you're getting in my way and all, which, by logic, makes you my enemy, but I just can't seem to bring myself to want to hurt you. How strange." After a bit of thought, she shrugged. "Well, I suppose I can just take you with me. The Dark Lady probably wouldn't mind if I kept a souvenir from this mission." She then shot a few rounds of magic bullets at me. Abandoning my dark light bow and arrow, I jumped out of the way, only to have her magic bullets hit me right where I jumped. I fell down on my back and groaned in pain. Since she wanted to capture me, she didn't send any magic bullets that could kill me, just cause me pain. Groaning, I silently stood back up. Looking back at Trianna, I prepared for my next attack but bringing back my dark light bow. I then aimed and fired three different arrows at the same time. I'm not sure why, but, for some reason, I feel like I know exactly what I need to do in order to win this. As the three arrows flew towards Trianna, she took out her devil wings and took flight, escaping my arrows. Seeing this, I quickly took out three more arrows and shot them at her. She flew to the left and right, dodging the arrows like it's nothing. This isn't good. I need to figure out a way to defeat her and soon, otherwise I'll run out of energy. Trianna waved her hand and a wave of demonic power flew towards me. I changed the bow into a James-size shield and held it in front of me. Luckily, the shield protected me from her demonic power. I then got rid of the shield, got the bow back, and started shooting three arrows at her again. This isn't going to work. It's obvious that an arrow isn't fast enough to get to her, but I can't come up with anything else. A gun might work, but I can't seem to figure out how to make one. For some reason I only know how to create traditional weapons from around the world. I can't even make a crossbow for crying out loud! I was thinking all of this, when I was hit by another magic bullet, which sent me backwards. Trianna was staring to get annoyed by how I keep managing to get back up. "Why don't you stay down? I promise that I'll take good care of you, so stop resisting and become mine already! Magic Machinegun!" She then fired multiple magic bullets at the same time at me! There were way too many to dodge! I was hit with a shower of magic bullets. My clothes were ripped all over the place and I had wounds everywhere, but I still stood back up. Only, this time, I was smiling. Trianna frowned. "What're you smiling about?" "Because you just showed me how to overcome your power. In other words, I know how to beat you." Still frowning, she asked… "And how is that?" "You're the one with Future Sight. You tell me." Still frowning, she simply looked at me for a minute, then, she opened her eyes wide in shock and was trembling. "No. Impossible. You couldn't really…" "That's right. I'll beat you like this!" I then held my hand out and dozens of dark arrows appeared, ready to fire. That's right. If I can't take her with speed, I'll just have to use numbers. No matter how far ahead she sees in the future, she can't possibly dodge my next attack. There's just way too many to be able to dodge, and her Magic Machinegun isn't going to work. I have way too many arrows here. Trianna looked incredibly nerves. "You're just a beginner. How can you summon this many things? Logically speaking, you should only be at the level of a Low-Class Devil. I thought it was amazing that you were able to keep up this much, but, to be able to do this. This is the level of a High-Class Devil!" I didn't listen to her. Instead, I began to bring my hand down, and the arrows started to fly towards her. She began to wave her hands around like mad in front of her. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Can't we talk this over?" I stopped moving my hand at that. "Okay, I'll let you go, if you promise to leave Afanasiia alone from now on. Go back to this Dark Lady of yours and tell her that Afanasiia is off limits." Trianna quickly agreed to that and left with her magic circle. I then turned to Afanasiia. "Sorry that took so long. She shouldn't bother you anymo…" It was then I noticed her looking at me with her eyes wide. That's right. She's a nun, and I apparently have demonic powers. Still not sure how this is possible, but that the truth of it. She must see me as some sort of monster. As I was thinking all of this, I felt someone gently grab my hand. Looking up, I saw a smiling Afanasiia. "Please don't make that face. I recognize your power as demonic in origin, but that doesn't change anything. You're still the same James I met two days ago." She closed her eyes. "Oh Lord, please look over James." "OW!" I don't know why, but I suddenly got a headache. I was squatting down, holding my aching head. Afanasiia looked down in worry. "Are you okay? Oh Lord, please help James." "THE PAIN!" "James!? Are you feeling okay!? Lord, please…" "Please! Stop praying! I don't know why, that that's giving me extreme pain!" "That's to be expected." Hearing a familiar voice, both Afanasiia and I turned around, and found Arya looking at me. "Arya, how long have you been there?" "Since you made your second spear." "That's pretty much the entire time! Why didn't you help me?" "I was curious. You, a human, wield the power of the Satan clan. I really wanted to see what you could do. Also, I agree with the Na'amah girl. You, for some reason, seem to have to power of a High-Class Devil. Wonder why?" I just sighed. I'm starting to get a basic idea on what devils are like, thanks to Arya and Trianna. "So, where did Trianna send you?" "Oh, just to some place with subordinates. About 150 mid-level magicians. Taking care of them was child's play. But still, Future Sight, huh. It's a no wonder she easily beat me." She then looked back at me. "Now then, let's go home. I'm hungry and I want chicken for dinner." "Hold it right there, Miss. Satan." Afanasiia spoke up, making Arya looked over at her in annoyance. "What? We helped you like I said we would. I took care of the small fries while James proved himself and took care of their leader. You're free now, so go back home to Russia." "Are you still planning on staying with James?" "Of course. It's my home after all." No, it's not. It's my home. "Please leave James alone." "Not happening. James and I have history, even if he doesn't remember everything about it." Afanasiia puffed out her cheeks and then, gathering her courage, yelled… "Then, until you leave James alone… I'm also living in his home!" "What!?" "Oh no you're not!" And with that, Arya and Afanasiia started to argue with each other. Feeling exhausted at all of this fighting (both the battle and their arguing), I lied down and closed my eyes. I defiantly need to figure out a way to get rid of this Satan. Category:Fanon Story